narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Fuka/Future
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = (Double-agent, cover) | occupation = CEO of Echo Co. Explosives Master Fuinjutsu Master Liason | previous occupation = | team = Echo Weaponry and Artillary Ministry of Fuinjutsu | previous team = Decryption Division Analysis Division Otogakure Lower Class | partner = Hibiki Odorite (Benefactor and Sponser) | previous partner = Setsuna Yoshida | family = Karna Fuka (Father, Deceased, Traitor) Asura Fuka (Mother, Deceased) Shori Mane (Caretaker, Object of Affection, Deceased) | rank = (Official) | classification = A/S (Conditions) | reg = 000506 | academy = n/a | chunin = 16 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Shuriken Kunai Ninja Wire Scrolls Explosive Tag }} Hibiki Fuka (響き不可) is the famed Kunoichi of , the Village Hidden in Sound. Headship of the weapons line Echo, and the leading hand in Fuinjutsu and Bukijutsu, Hibiki has gained the eyes and ears of those in the lands. With sponsorship, the Cannon of Oto now owns the world's finest special weapons. Once a rough street urchin, raised for civil war, now the very embodiment of success; hard work bloomed into reward. Since her exit in the Chunin Exams, Hibiki has since then sought the truest aspect of the Shinobi Way. To develop, to evolve, and in turn, sacrifice all carnal attachment. To truly be ready to meet death for her beliefs. Over the years, the Bomb Girl of Oto cut herself from the world, detaching from friends and letting the past go. Seeking to now use her heinous and tragic background as a stepping stone for the future. This drive pushed Hibiki into furthering her training and crafting. First, her mind, then her body. Intelligent, and cunning, Hibiki now embodies her combat forms through her enhancements and altercations. A living weapon, human aspects replaced over time to become one of the deadliest Kunoichi in the world. The finest tech, sealing, and devices placed into her own body, Hibiki has become the feared Tech Ninja for this reason. A Bukijutsu marvel, and Fuinjutsu prodigy, Hibiki has opened up a series of schools and facilities, known as the Ministry of Fūinjutsu for those wishing to specialize in these arts. Countless years of research, development, and training has brought the world see that Hibiki Fuka is the one true Scroll Master of the West, and a force to be reckoned with. Still an ever zealous patron of Otogakure, Hibiki now serves as Liason for the Sound. Working between countries as an ambassador of sorts, all the while still serving as a ninja should. Missions ever present in her life, she serves earnestly and diligently to see that her village stay prosperous and defended. Objective, she waits to see the progress of the Sixth Shinobi World War, and be an active piece in it. Appearance tumblr_mr2n8v1yfx1qhtsv1o1_500.png tumblr_mrhfjj47yD1qa2cqao1_500.jpg tumblr_mr3o0gPuqf1s0adc8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mrjdczZDoF1rft3h9o1_500.jpg tumblr_mrbbfyIucw1s0adc8o1_500.jpg league_of_legends_orianna_bladecraft_skin_by_zelphie00-d53zq5n.jpg Personality Background Post Exams Earnest Living Pays Breaking Off Transformation True Sound, Present Date Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Fuinjutsu Bukijutsu Body Enhancments Offensive Wrist Launchers Detachable Points: Deployable Slots: Chakra Absorption: Railgun: Defensive Artificial Pathways: Electromagnetic Field: Failsafes Stats Equipment Automaton Explosives Gear and Scrolls Relationships Otogakure Hibiki Odorite Influences Ministry of Fūinjutsu Echo Weaponry and Artillery, Echo Co. Quotes Nindō Trivia and Behind the Scenes Titles Category:Otogakure Category:Kunoichi Category:Female